Breaking The Dawn
by emmettlover101
Summary: Breaking Dawn how I think it should be. If you disagree and this makes you mad then why are you looking in the parody section? OOC. DISCLAMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, BREAKING DAWN, OR ANYTHING OF THAT SORT!
1. Chapter 1The Killing

I was about to choke out "I do," in front of everyone I know, and everyone Edward knew also. Suddenly, the doors burst open and I couldn't believe what I saw.

James was standing in the door with a smug grin on his face. I didn't know why he was here, and neither did Edward. Soon enough we would find out. I wasn't stressing out about the fact we didn't know, but that Charlie didn't know that the Cullens were vampires, and he was about to find out what was really happening. Just then, Jacob decided he would show up, half naked as always, and make things even worse. Out of everyone here, Jacob Black would be the only one who would yell "I knew I smelled another leech!" right in front of Charlie. I wasn't paying much attention to what was actually happening, I was more focused on what I thought was going to happen. I decided that I probably should pay attention to what was going on around me now. Ok, now that I was back in the real world, I realized I was screaming. I was screaming because I was being carried away by my true love's arch enemy.

"James?" I said with a little hint of being sick. He was carrying me as if I were a child, and only Edward knew it made me sick being carried like that.

"Bella! Are you alright?" He replied. I was a little confused, why was he happy I was alright?

"Um... I think so. Why are you carrying me away?" I was way to sick to put up a fight, especially when I had no chance of winning.

"Bella, its a very long story, but long story short, I love you." Now was when I would put up a fight.

"NO! YOU HAVE VICTORIA!" I was really sick by now, but being taken away from Edward, and taken this far away, was to much.

"Bella, Victoria hates me now. I can't go back to be with her." I was still confused.

"Then why are you kidnapping me?"

Then I heard a low "Oh crap." comeing from James, and then, when I turned my head I saw another sight I did NOT believe I was seeing. I was seeing Edward running on James' heels, while carrying jacob in his wolf form. Suddenly I felt myself flying through the air. I was free-falling, I assumed because Edward had attacked James when he had tried to jump. Once again, I felt myself being held in the cold arms of a vampire, Edward's.

"Oh Bella! Your such a trouble magnet." He was grinning when I opened my eyes.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Oh Edward! What happened?" I was crying, holding on to edward for dear life.

"I don't exactly know, but James kidnapped you, but Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are going to try to handle him. Carlisle isn't far behind me, he should be here soon." Carlisle appeared behind me, and immediatly started asking me questions and checking to make sure I was ok. He had brought a change of clothes for me, because I was still wearing me torn-apart wedding dress. I went and changed behind a big tree, and realized who was staring at me when I turned my head to the side.

"JACOB!" I was livid with him now.

"Sorry! Can't help but watch these things some times." I was to mad at him to even look or think or speak a word to him. In fact, I was done, I knew I would probly regret this, but he deserved it. He had deserved it since the day I wanted to hang out with him.

"EDWARD!" He was immediatly at my side.

"Yes Bella?"

"Call Rose, get her back here, I want her to share the honors with you." I could NOT believe I was telling Edward to do this. Rose was standing at my side and I was happy with everything at the moment.

"Hello, Bella. Edward said you wanted me?" Rose didnt seem very happy at the moment, but I knew she would be after I told her what I wanted.

"Rose, Edward," They both replied "yes" at the same time. "I want you to kill Jacob, NOW!" Rose grinned and started chasing Jacob right away. I heard Jacob scream, (like a little girl, I might add) and Edward was off to tell Carlisle. Since Jacob had become a loner, and Rose killed him, it didn't effect the treaty. Jacob no longer had anything to do with La Push.


	2. Chapter 2The Visit

Book of Bella:

Edward had just picked me up to go home, and James appeared right behind me. "Im back!" James taunted.

"Not you again!" Edward exclaimed.

I could tell Edward was shocked that James survived all odds to find me again. This was not good. I was going to scream and run for it, but for some reason, I found a certain attractive tone in James' voice, like a belonged with him and not Edward. This was NOT going to be pleasant for Edward when I told him what I thought. Good thing he can't read my mind.

I heard James and Edward talk or argue or something, but it was to fast for me to tell what they were saying. James kicked Edward out of the way, grabbed me, and from a distance, I saw Edward hit a tree, which fell down, and become so weak, it hurt me to look at him. I started to cry. Edward was to weak to even yell at James as we ran at the speed of light away from wherever we were. Speaking of which, where were we?

"Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" I groaned and tried to open my eyes to see where we were. I finally felt us come to a halt, and I forced my eyes open, wondering where we would be, what horrible torture chamber would I lie awake every night thinking about my last sight of Edward, sitting against a tree, helpless. When I opened my eyes, I didn't know what was happening. We were in the meadow. James had changed into a tux, and a preacher was standing under a wedding arch. No one but James, the preacher, who I recognized as Laurent, and me, stood in the meadow.

It was silent, and James made a hand motion for me to come stand with him. I stepped forward once, but I almost fell flat on my face from my shaking knees.

"We are gathered here today, to-" Laurent began.

"Could we skip to the I-dos?" James asked.

"I guess.."

We were pronouced husband and wife, and when we began to kiss, I felt it. The fire burned through me so badly, I couldn't breath. 3 Days passed of this and I began to regain concioussness.

I opened my eyes for the first time as a vampire, and everything was impossibly clear. "Bella? Bella?" I felt as if I had a hangover, with a burning in my throat instead of a headache, but i was dizzy and my eyes were blurry. "Bella? Laurent, she's not comeing through.

"Im worried now."

"Be patient James, just be glad nobody's here to see her right now."

"Bella? Bella please ta-" I tried to speak.

"I- I'm here. I'm ok, I think." I was shocked to see everything so clearly, I felt like a superhuman.

"Oh thank goddness Bella your ok! Honestly, I thought I might have killed you, Ive never changed a human into a vampire before... With success, anyway. We should probably look for a house..." This had all come so fast. I was married to James and I was a vampire, and now he wanted to look at houses...

"Y-yeah, we probably should." I choked out.

"I'll go find some. Back in 10." And sure enough, he was back in almost-or what felt like to me-ten minutes. "Ok, I found some, and I have a price range of about 500,000 - 900,000." I found a house we both agreed suitable, and then started looking at cars. We found a Dodge Ram Pickup, and he even let me keep my old truck, he even fixed the engine to go over 60 without killing it. He couldn't fix the awful roaring though, but it was ok, it just wouldn't be my truck without it.

Book of Edward:

"Carlisle, I don't know what to do." If I could cry, this would be a moment I would be crying. "Edward, keep trying to find her scent. Im sure he couldn't have gone that far with her. Remeber, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rose are looking for her to." Carlisle wasn't doing much to help, himself though. But he had to work, so he had an excuse. I was just sitting. Waiting. Waiting for something to happen. I had thoughts of running away, but Carlisle would just find me, or call the Volturi. Thats it! The Volturi! If I could get out of the house... This was insane. I couldn't believe I was going to do this again. They won't wait to kill me this time, and I won't think twice about it. Now, how to get there... Run, drive, swim, plane... Plane. If I have to, I'll reveal myself on the plane and run for it. I'll take the midnight plane... Ok. Thats settled. What about Bella? How would she feel? Would she know if I was missing her, I would go to the Volturi? Would she know that I couldn't go on without her? To many questions were going around my head.

When I realized Esme was sitting beside me. She had been calling my name, and I didn't notice. This wasn't like me to ignore people around me, this was bad. Worse than I could ever imagine.

"Edward, please try again. She has to be out there." Esme was trying to comfort me, but it didn't help.

"What if he bit her," I started thinking about the possibilities of getting her back. "then her scent would have changed." Esme started thinking.

"Your right, Edward. Follow the one closest to her scent. I'll help if you want." Just then, I noticed Emmett standing in front of Esme and I.

"Ed, we found Bella! There is some bad news though..." I almost exploded with joy at the first part, but I knew what Emmett was going to say. I could hear him thinking about how to say it. He must have noticed my expression change, and sometimes he forgets I can hear everything he's thinking. "Oh, thats right..." He remebered just before he was about to blurt out the whole story. How could she marry him? How did this happen? Did he force her to? Does she really love him and not me? Is she happy? Lovely, more questions. Oh well, they would have to wait. Now I had to find Bella.

I followed Emmett to a house almost as big as ours. Emmett knocked on the door while I hid, in case James did answer. A young woman about 17 answered the door. I could tell she was a housekeeper, she was thinking about her job.

"Is miss Swan home?" Emmett asked politely.

"Yes, please come in. Her husband will be pleased to have company. Are you a friend of his?" She asked.

"We met recently, we just sort of ran into each other." The woman smiled sincerly. I decided to follow Emmett inside. "Oh, pardon my manners! But I didn't seem to notice you." talking about me.

"Pardoned, Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Edward, and this is my brother Emmett." I was trying to be sincere, but it was hard keeping calm knowing Bella was married to James.

"My name is Maria, I'm James' maid. Do come in," she led us down a long hall, and we passed a portrait of Bella and James on their wedding day.

_That would have been me,_ I thought to myself. Emmett almost let out one of his booming laughs, which would have been very bad, but he kept to himself and just grinned.

"What a very genuinely beautiful home!" Emmett tried to let out the energy of his laughs on flattery.

"I'll be sure to tell James you think so." Maria was a little worried.

Emmett was thinking, "_Do you think she knows?_" he turned around to look at me and I nodded my head. I knew she knew, she was thinking that Emmett and I better be vampires to, or we might become lunch. I heard someone come down the stairs and instinctly, my head snapped up. It was another maid. I'm sure I looked to hopeful to find the woman I was looking for, Bella. Maria led us down another hall, but this one was very short, and french doors were at the end. She opened the doors and motioned for us to sit down. The other maid brought us some tea, and we gladly drank it, though it was just dirt to us. I wasn't surprised when both the maids left, Emmett started blowing bubbles in his tea with a stirring stick they left us on the tray. "Emmett!" He looked up surprised, as if he didn't think I would notice. He chuckled, which, for him, was a normal persons laugh.

"Sorry! I couldn't resist." I grumbled and he took a sip of his tea. Just then James opened the doors and Bella walked through the doors in a glorious nightgown. This wasn't like Bella, James must have made Bella dress up for the visit.


	3. Chapter3 Found

Book of Edward:

Emmett stood up, looking like he was ready to become the Incredible Hulk to fight James off if he needed to.

"Edward." The only words that came out of Bella's mouth.

"Bella!" I was shaking, overwhelmed by my emotions. James stepped forward as if he was making a sheild over Bella. I knew how it felt, to be so protective of someone you love. I didn't sit, I wanted to provoke James, so he might bring me to my death.

"James," Emmett began. I was worried what might come out of his mouth, no telling, actually. He's not afraid to blurt out the truth at the wrong time. I gave him a look, and he noticed. "Er, the house is beautiful." _Thank goodness_

"Why thank you." James replied. "So Edward, why have you come to see us?"

I was still stunned at the sight of Bella in a dress she might not have been forced into... "I simply came to see Bella, I miss her more than you can imagine." I was now afraid of what he might reply.

"Yes, I know how it feels to see someone you love go to waste, and be forced to stay on a diet not meant for vampires." He had a smug grin on his face. I must have looked irritated, because he looked very pleased with what he had done. "Well, Edward, I would like to invite you and your family to a party here, tonight." He handed me a slip which I assumed was a party invitation, but Emmett snatched it out of my hand before I could open it.

"Well, I'm afraid Bella and I must go, Laurent is getting married today, also." That was a relief. I had had a chance to see Bella, and she saw me. Now I had to come up with a plan to get Bella back. Even if it was just for a moment, it would mean the world to me. I got up, walked over to Bella and kissed her hand. She didn't even smile. I motioned for Emmett to follow along, and we left.

We walked home, and I couldn't help but think about Bella. But I heard something new, a new voice when I was around Bella. It was small, tiny voice. I stopped walking. Emmett stopped, and turned around to look at me. I knew what it was.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Ed, what is it?" Emmett was indeed comfused.

"Bella is..... is..... PREGNANT!" Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"Edward! Your going crazy!" I hated it when he didn't believe me."She couldn't be, shes a vampire now!"

"But I heard it!" I retorted.

"Oh... I forgot you can... Oh well." I heard him mutter under his breath, "That always ruins my fun."

I laughed. "Emmett, do you think Alice would mind if I borrowed her car?" I already knew the answer.

"Yes, she would." Hmph.

"Ok." I was going to take it wether she wanted me to or not. I ran home, grabbed the keys, and was going to the airport. In less than five minutes, I was at the airport, and I bought my tickets to go to Iceland, to see the Volturi. I lost my nerve at provoking James, but only because Bella was watching. I was at my seat and ready to try to look like I was asleep. I hope I didn't forget to breathe. The woman next to me looked as if she knew I wasn't human... Oh no... I hope I didn't accept the invitation to that party James invited me to tonight...


	4. Chapter 4 Waiting

Book of James:

Where was he? He may be sitting at home, feeling deppressed and lonely... Well I have no sympathy for him. But no one else came to my party either... Had he told them? Were they mad at me? The party was supposed to be over by now, so I'll just go upstairs and watch some TV. "Bella?" I thought she was up here... She told me she was going to take a bath. No answer. "Bella?" I tried againg, a little louder this time. "Bella!" I was getting worried. By now I was running up and down the stairs calling her name repeatedly, looking up and down, as if I expected her to be on the ceiling or on the floor. I started turning my head left and right and spun around in circles, until I stopped. Everything was still moving, and then I saw a woman standing in the doorway in a floor-length white dress. My head cleared up from being so dizzy, and I could see her facial expression. She looked extremely sad, and yet, I could see fire, anger burning in her eyes.

"James."

She said my name as if it meant nothing, and I wasn't sure she didn't mean it to sound that way.

"I have news. I don't know how to say this..."

"Oh Bella, I was so worried, Where wer-"

"I'm pregnant."

I was speachless. How could this happen? Was it even mine? I suddenly felt a coffee table under my weight. I had fallen. Then I realized; if it wasn't mine, had Edward and Bella tried to have a shotgun wedding? I remember... When I bit her, for her few moments of being human, I might have done something to make this possible...

Book of Edward:

How could I let it come to this? I was panicking so badley I didn't remember to breathe, and, all though I didn't need this ability, it made me look a tad bit more human. I knew nobody had come to James' party, I could hear him thinking about it, but when Bella said those 2 fatal words, so fatal in fact, I felt that it could kill me. I couldn't be on this plane anymore, I needed to rescue Bella, now! The plane was still in flight, so jumping off of it would be neccessary... I went to the back of the plane to find a window unattended and cracked it open. Naturally, I had to pry off pat of the plane so I could fit, and before I knew it, the whole crew was trying to save me from my "suicide" attept. It wouldn't hurt me, but I could never fly on Delta Airlines again as Edward Cullen... Then I heard a familiar voice call my name softly. It was Carlisle. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at him. He wasn't there. I turned again and finally wallowed through the tiny hole I allowed myself to jump through. I was now falling. I started to think about how I would find Bella, and then I realized that I had fallen directly on to Isle Esme. So many plans I had made... Reasons to come here... Maybe I would stay, think about things for a while. I walked up the stairs and fumbled for the keys in my pocket. I kept them with all of my car keys, and then I realized the boat was docked, which could only mean one thing... Carlisle and Esme where here. And then I realized one more thing... What if it wasn't Carlisle OR Esme?


	5. Chapter 5 The End?

Book of Bella:

It was morning, and I woke up to see my yellow curtans and cracked window. Wait, woke up? I'm a vampire... I don't sleep! Where was James? Edward? Why was I at home? How come I felt my heart beating in my chest? I went downstairs to the kitchen and picked up a knife. Why was I doing this? I pricked my finger and nearly fainted. I was bleeding.

"NO!"

It wasn't real. It was all just a dream. A fantasy, and one I wanted so badley, it disapeared.

"Charlie?"

I didn't hear him, and the TV wasn't on... I went to the kitchen and saw Charlie lying on the floor, shaking and convulsing as if he was having a seisure.

"Charlie! Holy Crow!"

He suddenly stopped moving at all...

"Charlie?"

My voice was shaky and cracked. I checked his pulse. He didn't have one. I was crying now, and then I saw a letter folded on top of the TV.

I opened it up and saw writing that looked just like I had imagined Edward's.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am real, but I am not who you imagined, and I regret to inform you that, you will be next my dear. And not next to be as I am, not a monster, but the prey. If you want to live, DON'T tell of your Father's death to ANYONE._

_ Edward Cullen_


	6. Chapter 6 Watching

Book of Bella:

Where... Where was I? The walls... Their... Soft. Was I... Where I thought I was? Who put me here?

"Charlie?" I was alone.

"Charlie!" I was repeatedly screaming his name until I fell. I noticed a window, but then I looked closer and saw someone standing outside of it.

"Who?... Who are you?" I called softly. My voice cracked and I was almost scared silly.

"You don't recognize me. I'm surprised."

He had puched open the window and was crawling throught it. I braced myself against the wall, and then I realized I was screaming. He stood up and smiled grimly.

"Really? You didn't get my note I wasn't imaginary? How odd... I left it in plain sight for you."

"Edward..." I whispered to myself. He was walking closer now, and I stopped being so afraid. I stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straight as he took a couple steps closer and stopped beside me.

"What do you mean when you say that your not who I think you are?" I looked at his eyes and saw that they were pitch black.

"Oh, lets just say I had a couple... Slip-ups lately."

I froze and locked in place involuntarily. I saw him lean down and then felt my ribs and spine crack when he grabbed me. I screamed and then felt fire buring through my body. I couldn't stop screaming, and yet nobody came to check and see if I was ok. I closed my eyes and stopped trying to fight for my life, knowing it would only hurt worse if I did.

Book of Edward:

I finished her off, and was headed out when they finally tried to save her. She thought I was in love with her. I laughed at the thought.

"Carlisle!"

Ugh, I told him I'd be right back and he left. I had better go find him, there had been a wherewolf problem lately... I found his scent and followed it. I was afraid I wouldn't find him either way, because my tracking sense was so bad. Just then, I froze. The sight I was seeing was to hard to believe. I was talking to myself now.

"He... He would have fought them... Right? But... How? No!"

Carlisle's limb-less body lay on the ground, waiting for them to come back to burn it. Then I smelled them.  
"Eww..."

I grabbed his body and ran, knowing that he would eventually put himself back together again. Now I was afraid that I was losing, talking to everything.

"Ok, come on humpty-dumpty."

I heard them. They were outside the house, planning to attack soon, I heard them. Just then, I felt myself being pushed down and being pulled on in every direction until I felt myself break. I managed to kill one of them... Without a hand... and reached over for my missing hand. I felt myself being re-connected, but didn't think I could take much more. Maybe I wanted them to take me... Burn the peices so I would never feel anything again. I thought about this for a moment.

"Fine!" I yelled, and they stopped, frozen in shock.

"Just let me... Say one thing to someone..." I leaned over to Carlisle and was about to say "I'm going to miss you." but I stopped.

"Nevermind."


End file.
